Open Up
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Once Blaine gets to NYADA, he realizes college is a lot like high school and gets bullied by the other dancers in his class. One day he gets hurt and doesn't tell anyone and it lands him in the hospital.


When Blaine was accepted in NYADA, he thought that it would be different than being in school in Lima. Blaine had honestly been pretty spoiled during his senior was never slushied after the rock salt incident and the bullying for the most part seemed stop for the glee club. He had honestly had forgotten that people could be so cruel. lNew York was for dreamers and everyone was accepted, right? Wrong. Blaine learned that lesson the hard way on his very first day of class. He was in Cassie July's dance class which Rachel and Kurt had both told him was going to be hell, but it would make him a way better dancer in the long run. Blaine was willing to try anything to be a better performer.

Blaine walked into the classroom wearing his stretchy black pants and tank top ready to tackle anything that Miss July threw at him. He quickly realized that the infamous Cassandra July was not the one that he had to worry about. It was the other students, especially the guys. Compared to other guys, Blaine was rather tiny and not nearly as muscular. He was able to keep up, but he'd often find himself toppling to the floor because one the other dancers decided that it would be a good idea to trip or push him. Blaine told himself that it was an accident in the beginning, but as time went on it was harder and harder to convince himself.

One day during class while performing a arabesc, Blaine felt himself get pushed through the air. He stomach collided with the end of the ballet bar, which left him struggling to breathe because the bar had knocked the wind out of his body. He gasped as he tried to breathe normally again and no one came over to help him.

"Anderson, are you alright?" was all that Cassie said to him. Blaine nodded as he forced himself to stand back up. His stomach hurt so badly, but he needed to show the rest of those guys that no matter what they did to him, he deserved to be here just as much as they did. So, he stood up and rejoined the class despite the throbbing pains in his stomach. After a grueling hour and a half, class finally let out and Blaine struggled to get home. He took the half an hour train to get home and when he finally got into the loft all he wanted to do was collapse in bed. He decided to change first though. As he pulled up his shirt, a large black bruise revealed itself. He gently touched it and flinched as a pin rippled through his body like he had been stabbed. Blaine finished changing and then went back out into the kitchen. He grabbed an ice pack and then tried to walk back to his room, but the couch was so much closer and walking really hurt. He lowered himself down onto the couch and laid flat on his back as he rested the cold ice pack on his extremely tender stomach.

Blaine ended up laying there for a few more hours. Kurt was working at Vogue today because miraculously he didn't have any classes at NYADA and Rachel had Funny Girl rehearsal all day, so they weren't home. Santana was just getting home after finishing up her shift at the diner when she saw Blaine lying on the sofa. He wasn't looking too hot.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing...I-I just hurt myself in class today." Blaine panted. Santana knew that Blaine wasn't one to show weakness. He had once hid the fact that he had food poisoning for an entire day because he didn't want to disturb anyone elses plans. So, she knew that this injury must have been pretty bad if he was letting it affect him like it was.

"Well, are you alright?" Santana asked.

"Yeah...I'm f-fine." He stuttered as he picked his body up from the couch. "I just need some more ice." Blaine got up from the couch and was so hunched over as he walked. Santana got up from the chair she had sat in to follow him. Each step looked like it took more and more effort to take. He got to the counter and shakily grabbed onto it.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Santana asked again. Blaine shook his head as he clapped a hand over his mouth and bent over further as he vomited thick red blood. It was like slow motion when it happened. Santana watched it happen and then Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness and plummeted to the hard blood covered ground. "Blaine!" She screamed as she rushed to his lifeless body. She threw herself onto the ground and tried to get Blaine to wake up, but she couldn't. "Please wake up! Blaine! Come on!" she screamed. Santana quickly realized that she wasn't going to be able to wake Blaine up and scrambled over to the phone to call 911.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My friend- he just threw up blood and then he passed out." Santana said quickly.

"Okay, miss, calm down. Check and see if he's breathing." the operator replied. Santana pressed her ear to Blaine's chest and could hear him breathing. His breaths were slow and shallow but they were there.

"Yes, he's breathing, but not a lot." Santana told the woman.

"Okay, honey, an ambulance is on it's way. Just hold on." she said. Santana hung up the phone and focused her attention back on Blaine. His eyes started to flutter and he weakly opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" She cried.

"-hat -appened?" Blaine moaned out.

"You collapsed after you threw up. You're going to be okay an ambulance is on it's way." Santana said.

"No hospital...fine." Blaine moaned. Then she watched as his face went from pale to green. "Gonna be sick." Santana turned him on his side as Blaine started vomiting up blood once again.

"Shh, you're okay." Santan cooed as Blaine continued to get sick. There was a knock on the door before two paramedics rushed in. "He's here." Santana yelled to the paramedics as they rushed a stretched over to Blaine.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the woman asked Santana.

"I-I don't know. I got home and he was in a lot of pain. He went to get more ice and he threw up blood and then passed out. He threw up more blood just a few minutes ago." Santan frantically told the paramedics.

"Sir, did you hurt yourself in anyway?" the woman asked Blaine.

"hurt in dance class." Blaine moaned out. "bar into my stomach." His eyes closed again as Blaine faded away back into his unconscious state.

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital. You can come with us." she said to Santana. Santana nodded in reply. They strapped Blaine onto the stretcher and then took him down to the ambulance. Luckily, the ride to the hospital was uneventful. Blaine was still unconscious but for now, he was stable. They got to the ER and rushed him in. Two doctors took Blaine into a trauma room, but told Santana that she wasn't allowed to come in, so she went to the waiting room. She took out her cell phone and dialed Kurt's number, but only got his voicemail.

"Kurt, please pick up! You need to get to the hospital. Something is wrong with Blaine. I got home and he was in a lot of pain and then he threw up blood and passed out. We're at New York Medical Center. Please call me back and get here as soon as you can." Santana said. As she hung up the two doctors rushed out of the trauma room with Blaine. There was a tube in his throat, which meant that he wasn't breathing. "What's going on?" Santana cried as she ran after the doctor.

"You're friend is bleeding internally and we need him get to surgery immediately. I'll have someone update you later." the doctor said before running after the other doctor up to the ORs. Santana took a seat in the waiting room. It was another hour before she saw Kurt's panicked face run into the ER.

"Santana, where is he?" He cried.

"He's in surgery because he was bleeding internally." Santana said her eyes filled with tears. "They haven't said anything. Kurt, I just didn't know what to do. He-he just threw up blood! Blood Kurt! and then he passed out onto the floor. I-I was…" Santana broke off into harsh sobs. Kurt rushed forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, It's okay. You got him here and saved his life. If you hadn't been home, he- he could have died,." Kurt choked out. "I still don't understand how he got hurt though."

"He said something about dance class and a bar going into his stomach." Santana said.

"Maybe, he meant the ballet bar, like he got pushed into it or something." Kurt said.

"I don't know." Santana said as she settled her head into Kurt's shoulder. They sat for another hour before finally hearing from a doctor. They both sat up from and waited anxiously.

"Blaine is okay. He was bleeding internally, but we repaired it. He's in recovery now and should be just fine." the young doctor said.

"Oh god thank you." Kurt breathed out. "Can we see him?"

'Yes, he's not awake though." she told them.

"I don't care. I just need to see him." Kurt told her. The woman nodded and led them to Blaine's room. He was laying in his bed. Neither Kurt nor Santana could see the thick white bandages covering his abdomen because of the blue wool blankets over him. Kurt sat on one side and Santana took the other one. "Blaine, honey. It's Kurt." he said. Blaine started to stir and opened his eyes.

"-urt" he coughed out.

"Yes, honey, I'm here." Kurt said stroking his fingers through his hair.

" -our not at work" Blaine said.

"Of course I'm not. You're in the hospital." Kurt always astounded him that his husband really thought he was such a bother to him. "Santana is here too." Kurt said as he pointed to the other side of the room. Blaine turned his head to look at Santana. He reached out weakly for her hand. She smiled and grabbed onto it.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"For what?" Santana asked a tear in her eye.

"You called the ambulance. Without you I wouldn't be here." He said weakly. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I was just really worried." Santana cried.

"Blaine, honey, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"I was in dance class. I was doing my arabesk and the ballet bar went into my stomach." Blaine told him.

"Did you fall?" Kurt asked. Blaine tried to be convincing with his nod, but Kurt could see right through him. "Someone pushed you, didn't they?" Kurt said.

"Yes," Blaine confessed. "It was one of the other dancers."

"So, all those bruises you had for months...people were bullying you." Kurt said.

"I don't look like the other dancers, so they pick on me." Blaine said. "I'm not muscular or tall…" Blaine said.

"Hey, don't say that. You are a wonderful dancer and you're perfect. You don't have to be tall or muscular. You're perfect to me." Kurt said. "You better tell me the next time that they pick on you."

"Yeah, me too." Santana said. "I will go all Lima Heights on there asses...well I guess I can go all Bushwick, because I think that is actually worse than Lima Heights." They all laughed.

"Okay, I promise." Blaine said. He realized that simply shrugging off his problems was not the answer to everything and that he wasn't a burden to all the people he loved. Sometimes telling someone was the right answer.


End file.
